The present invention relates to a slide track with a positioning effect and, more particularly, to a slide track including an inner track and a positioning member assembled with the inner track by snap-fitting.
In installation of a server of a rack-mounted computer server system to a slide track, an engagement button on a side of the server is inserted downwards into and, thus, engages in an engagement groove of the slide track, and a positioning member on the slide track positions the engagement button to prevent the engagement button from disengaging from the engagement groove.
However, the positioning member is generally connected to the slide track by riveting or screwing, which is troublesome. Furthermore, in use of the positioning member, the positioning member deforms to permit passage of the engagement button, and the engagement button is positioned after passing through the positioning member, leading to the risk of damage to the positioning member. Furthermore, replacement of the positioning member is not easy when the positioning member is riveted or screwed to the track.
Thus, a need exists for a novel slide track overcoming the problems and disadvantages of the prior art.